The Demon and The Doll
by Dark Angel Erissa
Summary: Lydia rushes home without much time to spare because she's leaving for new sights whether she wants to or not. This has been done as a one shot so there are no other chapters.


**The Demon and the Doll**

Lydia just arrived home after a long day at Miss Shannon's school for Girls rushing to her room past Percy to whom she gave a hasty and brief 'hello.' Ready to see her best friend even if he was one of three guys that tried to forcefully marry her she still thought he was a special friend. Even as grotesque as he was they spent nearly every day if not every moment with her and there he was in her mirror "Hey Babes! Where to today?" she spoke quickly "Anywhere Beetlejuice we don't have a lot of time!" The ghost with the most was confused "Time? What are you talking about Babes?" The girl in her school uniform sighed "Beetlejuice…I'm being sent away and you can't come with me…. Not this time." He gasped "What?! But Babes we can't be apart!" then literally 'fell to pieces'. Lydia swept him up with a broom and dustpan "there's nothing I can do about this Beetlejuice I'm supposed to stay away until I graduate." He paused "but what about the holidays?" She shook her head "Not even then…they think the town is 'having a bad influence on my development'" she used the same words given to condemn her then finished with "They claim when I'm older I'll be 'less susceptible to my environment.'" Even Beetlejuice saw this as farfetched and he's usually the one with his head spinning in more ways than one this made him say "Say it ain't so Lydia…Tell me you're just…spinning me a yarn" then with those words he became spun yarn. She shook her head "I'm sorry Beetlejuice but it's true all of it."

She called his name thrice and brought him forth for a hug "I don't want to go Beetlejuice!" He hugged her back "You don't have to." She sighed "yes I do… but let's not make this any harder. I just want to enjoy the time we have left together BJ." Back to the Netherworld they went meeting up with everyone from The Monster from across the street to Prince Vince. Jacque and Ginger even threw together a party for her but Beetlejuice did not feel like celebrating. The man didn't even touch one beetle. Lydia said her goodbyes then went back towards the door Beetlejuice watching her departure from the roof he couldn't say goodbye she was his best friend and his only friend. Then 5…4…3…2...1… She was gone just like that. That night he crawled into bed this could not have happened it had to be a dream he closed his eyes trying to convince himself it was not real. The next morning he awoke earlier than usual to his usual mess then went to the kitchen for a not so healthy beetle breakfast. After that he dirtied himself up and went to her mirror but he was in awe of what he saw Lydia was really gone and it was just a dark room with nothing in it. Her bed was stripped she would not sleep in it that night, the chair by the desk was not disturbed she didn't use it she would be using another desk for her assignments now, and he came to the harsh realization that… She was not coming back not anytime soon.

Beetlejuice returned to his roadhouse depressed… The days started to melt together one beetle a day no beetles for a week did it matter? He knew she was his light, dark, his reason for being now. The girl had worked her way into his heart so deep it made it hard to let go. Meanwhile Miss Lydia Deetz was getting used to life without Beetlejuice. She sat at her desk doing yet another assignment for a demon of a teacher but no sign of her ghostly pal it had been months already almost a year. She wished she at least could have a picture so she could see his messy blonde hair and smile with beetles crawling through his teeth. She could remember the good old days. She missed that lug though he was a trouble maker and filthy she wanted to have things return to the way they were but no matter how she begged her parents refused to let her come home. Years passed and she even took a few years of college while she was far away going to school long enough to succeed at becoming a professional photographer. She smiled for the first time in a while she was finally allowed to come home.

She smiled on the plane back met at the airport by her old friends then passed by Claire Brewster who was as snobby as ever "Ewww!! The freak is back!" Lydia smirked "And the reject never left now back off." Claire left in a huff this was a new Lydia, a stronger and better looking Lydia. She had long ebony hair like the feathers of a crow, her legs had become long and slender, and everything else changed along with it including her now very sharp tongue which worked like a charm on her former nemesis but she was a small insignificant thing now there was something else she had to do.

After being hovered over by her mother and father Lydia convinced them she was tired and wanted to retire to her old room and spoke of how much she missed it. They bought it and left her to reminisce with the empty space. She added her new personal touches and went through her clothes to find her finest outfit. This was a black dress done in gossamer lace that would look lovely with her new black widow ponytail holder. She smiled to herself with her prized silent giggle as if the dress was made for the occasion. Miss Lydia Deetz said her old chant "Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice. BEETLEJUICE!!" the room changed into a familiar stonewalled fortress like room. She still had the clothes she brought with her she smiled "Perfect!" Then came out of the door leading to the rest of the Netherworld. She took a few steps gazing at the wonder around her she missed it so. Then turned to see Jacques and Ginger walking together Ginger spoke while Jacques ran in place "Hi!!! Lydia long time no see! How have you been?" She smiled at the spider "I'm great now. I am so glad to be back." Jacques smiled "Haw Haw Lydia it is great to have you back!" She nodded "Great to be back Jacques well I'll catch up with you guys later I have to go make another stop." They waved off the girl and let her be on her way walking back to BJ's Roadhouse.

She opened the door it was dark inside not even the light of Beetlejuice's television she paused seeming a little worried. She took a few steps in her stilettos holding up the material of her especially lovely dress so as not to soil it too much getting dirty in Beetlejuice's home was inevitable. She found him in his bed then lightly touched his shoulder "Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice…" she said so lightly. He stirred but ignored this and it annoyed her a little but she didn't let it bother her "BJ wake up it's me." He sat up "Jacques I told you I'll have the rent next week…" she giggled silently as she always did "BJ it's me Lydia." He looked up at her "no you're not… Lydia is gone…Who are you?" She shook her head "It's me I've just changed over the years what do you expect? I've had enough time to graduate from high school and college. You're looking at a professional photographer BJ."

He looked her over and finally saw the resemblance between the Lydia he knew and the woman in front of him he hugged her "Babes it's been too long." She hugged him finally which was something she had wished for in all her time away saying "It has been way too long but I'm here to stay! My parents are not going to send me away ever again." He was overjoyed to hear it "Babes you really mean it?!" She nodded "I really do Beetlejuice." A knock came to the door and broke in on their reuniting moment so Lydia answered the door it was Prince Vincent. She smiled "Hello Prince Vince." Prince Vince had changed as well except for what he called her "My Dear Lydia I heard you were back in town and I thought I could maybe take you out on a date." She nodded "Sure!" Beetlejuice in the background all of a sudden started seeing red but had no idea why Lydia and Prince Vince had dated before and it went nowhere. The Prince bowed "Then I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight." before taking his leave.

She smiled "A date already? My social calendar is really taking off." Beetlejuice was sitting on the couch looking annoyed "c'mon Babes let's do something fun!" She walked out "What are we standing here for then let's go!" He followed her out and whistled for Doomy who was surprisingly in good shape beeping away. Lydia jumped in and Beetlejuice followed in suit the same suit he had worn when he met Lydia…never changed. He took her out for a night on the town first stop the drive in theatre where she had went with Prince Vince and even found Doomy there once before. Thing was though that the owners of a club nearby were having open mike night as they passed by it to go to the theatre Lydia stopped "Beetlejuice look over there." He saw the sign "I thought you said you couldn't sing or play an instrument?" he said recalling when he was the armpit musician making so much money until his ego got the best of him. Lydia smiled "I learned through so much time with friends and karaoke. It took a while but now I can really sing well that's what they said." He smiled with that green grin "alright Babes let's go knock em dead!"

They went in and looked around "Wow this place must be new." Beetlejuice shrugged "I don't remember when it was built I was ummm…" It was obvious to Lydia he was avoiding admitting something so she said it "its ok Beetlejuice I missed you too." Beetlejuice smiled once again "Of course I'm the 'ghost with the most'!" She laughed with a more maturely shaped mouth and lipstick "that's right Beetlejuice." Lydia signed up for ones song alone luckily the Netherworld had an updated playlist but Beetlejuice didn't know some of the newer songs. When she was called up and ready to sing "Alright I'm going to sing Girl Anachronism by The Dresden Dolls." He knew he never heard of that song or the band but listened to her anyways although the lyrics seemed somehow to describe him except for the fact it was a song about a girl. Although he wouldn't mind an all you can eat fly buffet in the bathroom and the sounds of insanity definitely sounded like him. She bowed after the song and was cheered they wanted an encore so she looked through the options and picked something seriously new. She smiled after picking the second song & took up the mike "Alright for my second song will be Call me When You're Sober by Evanescence." Beetlejuice was curious about this song and why a blue light was being used over Lydia when she started singing her face looked genuinely sad this was a rarity for him because he had always been the one to make her smile. He watched her thinking that either she was a very good actress or she had experience looking miserable aside from the norm.

Lydia sang the entire song and after she was done went back to the table where Beetlejuice was waiting. She smiled "How did I do Beetlejuice?" He got up "You knocked em dead! You had them eating out of the palm of your hand! You" as he said each quote he showed it first with a grave stone and the other with tiny people eating out of her hand and around the third 'You' he was cut off by none other than the Prince who said "You always did have an ear for music my dear Lydia." She smiled "Prince Vince thank you!" The Prince bowed "The best Songstress in the Netherworld." Lydia blushed something Beetlejuice had never seen that was a new habit along with her usual silent giggle with a few words for him "Thanks Prince Vince but I'm not that good." Prince Vince smiled (shock!) and said "always so modest my dearest Lydia."

She watched him leave then turned to Beetlejuice "wow the Prince has really changed." Beetlejuice meanwhile was about to heave he said "Babes c'mon let's go!" then muttered "and maybe lose that sappy Prince Vince…" Lydia looked back "Beej did you say something?" Beetlejuice made himself look like an angel with a halo and a white robe but never able to get rid of that messy hair "I didn't say anything." She shook her head "alright then let's go." He changed back to his normal stripy clothes again and his good old pink dress shirt with matching socks. Beetlejuice followed her then wondered what else he missed out on while Lydia was musing about where to go next.

The next stop was Mount Grossmore they remembered when Lydia's parents were tricked into vacationing in the Netherworld because the awesome duo would not be separated. She looked around "I remember how dad would not relax no matter what on that vacation." Beetlejuice shrugged "Your Dad is a worry wart Lyds" Then turned into a large wart upon the ground. Lydia sighed "well he worried more when you were around like when you were cousin BJ and scamming his money out from under him." Beetlejuice remembered that incident and whined "But Babes I gave the money back." She put up one finger as if issuing a point and said "You wouldn't have had to give it back if you didn't take it." Beetlejuice noticed how quick she was to reply "Babes you're sharp as a tack." She shrugged "There are still a lot of things I don't know but I will soon especially when I get my photography business started and maybe get my own place." He looked at her and she watched the landscape become more…gross then he asked her "what happened when you were gone?" She seemed a bit hesitant to answer but when she did she said "I just got by the best way I could." She yawned "I think it's time I went back home. I've had a really full day."

He went with her to Doomy and said "Let's motor!" then sped her back to the door from whence she came. She hugged Beetlejuice one last time for the day before returning home. After that he went back towards his roadhouse thinking about her still "She's a lot more beautiful than I remember." Doomy beeped loudly to agree. He even remembered the time a large ape took her because she was beautiful and befriended it to make her escape. Lydia was back and could be his shining star again he was overjoyed for the most part but Prince Vince had his eye on Lydia again which proved a problem even though he for some reason didn't think of marrying her. He just hated the thought of him muscling in on his time with his best friend. Meanwhile back in Peaceful Pines Lydia was putting her new cell phone and laptop to charge before going to bed although she was already an avid user of the internet.

The next day Lydia woke up early to go around town looking for a good location for her studio which took half of her day even though she still had to get ready for her date and set up her cell phone with ringtones and voicemail. When she stopped for some coffee she saw Beetlejuice in the mirror within her wallet "Hey Babes!" She shushed him then got out her cell phone so it didn't look like she was talking to herself "Hello? Sorry can't talk right now I'll call you back." She picked up her to go cup and went to someplace quiet then turned him loose "Beetlejuice we have to be careful that is one of the reasons I was sent away in the first place." He was confused "Why is that Babes? You've got a good head on your shoulders." She sighed "People start thinking I'm talking to myself so that's why I pulled out my cell phone. I really don't want to go away any time soon." He looked confused "Cell phone?" then pulled out a crazy mutant phone in a cage. She did her silent giggled and shook her head "no Beetlejuice it's a phone you can take with you. Something tells me I have to tell you about the internet too." He turned into a spider web and said "the world wide web?" She laughed "yes but let's talk about that at home I have Wi-Fi there." He looked confused now while they returned home meanwhile she introduced him to Yahoo, Google, and photo bucket. She even sent a picture of them together from myxer to her cell phone so she could use it as her wallpaper. Right after she had it set she got a call and said "Excuse me for a minute Beetlejuice." Lydia walked into another room and he could hear her talking "I told you Max it's over get on with your life and leave me alone! By the way you were never ever funny. Bye!" then hung up and went back to her room "Sorry about that Beetlejuice." "Is Max a boyfriend?" he asked while floating as if he was on a hammock. She crossed her arms "he was until the no good three timer cheated on me." Beetlejuice was surprised "Three? Babes I had no idea." Then a thought bubble showed up blank over his head. She got up "its ok we were not together all that time. I even dabbled in writing for a while." She picked out a dress "Feel free to look at the poetry on my computer while I'm out." Beetlejuice had forgotten that Prince Vince had asked Lydia out. There was a Japanese style piece of furniture she used to get dressed behind "I think this dress is perfect and I may still have the necklace he gave me a long time ago." Beetlejuice paused (shock) then asked her "do you still have the broach I gave you?" She took it out "Of course I do and the watch too even though it tries to fly away once in a while."

Beetlejuice was relieved to hear it but even happier to see when she brought out and ornate box with the design inspired directly from the broach. When she opened the box the broach was right in the center shining and the watch was in the upper right corner. She turned to him "see everything I have from you is in this box and I wouldn't trade any of this away for anything." He smiled "aww Babes you're cracking me up." Then proceeded to crack up and Lydia had to sweep him up again "Beetlejuice I still have to put on my makeup." She sat in front of her mirror and started to apply foundation and Beetlejuice said "I have to…put on my face too" then his face slipped off and her put it back on. She laughed "Beetlejuice you're such a ham." After she finished her makeup she went to the bathroom to do her hair curl it and make it shine then came back "what do you think Beej?" He had on boxing gloves "You're a real knock out Babes!" then of course got hit by another boxing glove. She laughed at his antics like she always did before going with him to the Netherworld where Prince Vince was waiting.

"Dearest Lydia you're breathtaking." He says at the sight of her outfit and her hair then when he saw she was wearing the necklace he gave her he was overjoyed which was always a really good change "My Dearest Lydia is that the necklace I gave you?" she held the bat part up "yes it is thank you for noticing." Beetlejuice was grumbling in the background mockingly saying "My Dearest Lydia…" then made a gesture which signified that he wanted to gag "She put everything I gave her in a special box…and I'm the one who picked it out" She waved at Beetlejuice before leaving "Bye Beej! I'll be back later." He waved but went up to Doomy "we are going to tail them Doomy." Of course to match his phrase he turned into a skunk "heheh I'm such a little stinker." The carriage's first stop was to the Netherworld's newest club the Tangled Web it was a place owned by none other than Ginger the tap dancing spider she could never make it big so Jacques helped her set up her own dance club. Lydia walked hand and hand with Vince he asked her "May I have this dance my dearest Lydia?" She did a curtsy "Sure Prince Vince." He lead her to the dance floor meanwhile Beetlejuice had just let Doomy park himself walking in seeing Lydia dance and Prince Vince….well he was attempting to dance. Beetlejuice cracked his knuckles and said "I think it time I…cut a rug!" then turned into a saw taking the floor out from under Prince Vince. The poor boy fell through Lydia shouted "Vince!" then took the stairs down to check if he was alright. Once at his side she asked "Vince are you ok?" He got up "yes Lydia I'm fine strange coincidence…." Lydia looked behind her and muttered "Yes an unfortunate 'coincidence'." The woman knew better even when she was a younger girl she knew better this had act Beetlejuice's name written all over it. After leaving they chose to go to the park there was a special picnic set up for them with the best of everything the Netherworld had to offer. The blanket they sat on was designer and the food was of course delicacies. She smiled chatting with him she had more to talk about… "Vince it was kind of awkward being from the Netherworld so long but after a while I guess I got used to it." He listened closely "That's very interesting and you said you went to college as well?" She nodded "yes I did I graduated with a photography major. Now I can do the thing I enjoy most every day." Vince moved to lie on his side and asked her "what was your favorite picture before you were sent away?" Lydia paused thinking hard about it "I believe it was of a family of bats but I don't have it anymore." Vince sat up "what happened to it?" She smiled "I gave it to Beetlejuice. He wanted to buy it because he knew it meant a lot to me but I gave it to him instead." Vince looked towards the sky "That's very different from what my advisors tell me about his behavior." She shrugged "he's a lot nicer than people give him credit for but then again I guess he shows me a side no one else ever really sees…" After those words Miss Deetz went into a state of deep thought. Beetlejuice had been plotting what to do next to Vince then came up with the perfect idea and said "batter up!" He turned into a baseball player with a wooden bat then hit a beehive at the Prince. He ran away and Beetlejuice fled the scene Lydia was now furious pranks were one thing the effects usually wore off but these actions were dangerous.

After the Prince was saved from the bees he took Lydia back to the door to her world "I hope you had fun Lydia." She smiled with a tinge of pity "I had a great time but I hope you're not seriously hurt Vince…" He shrugged it off "I have dealt with worse things dear Lydia." She found it hard to believe but let it go anyways "Well good night Prince Vince and thank you." When she was about to turn he did the unexpected…Prince Vince kissed Lydia. This surprised her more than anything rarely anything made him happy. She realized she did make him happy so he was more than willing to pursue even under threat of injury. After the kiss she returned to her world through the door with a blush on her face Beetlejuice was waiting in the room and asked her "Babes how was your date? Did it…fall through?" then fell through a hole that appeared beneath him but was confused when she just walked past him. Lydia didn't even look let alone laugh she gazed into the mirror still blushing "It was fine Beetlejuice it was fine." She was ready to get angry with him until the kiss which was a double edged blade for Beetlejuice although he had no idea why. Beetlejuice floated up to her, turned into a clown, made her a balloon animal and said "What happened Babes? You're acting funny and I don't mean my kind of funny."

She brought them back to her room before even thinking of telling him. She changed behind the curtain like structure like she did before "Well Beetlejuice we went dancing and ate at the park." Beetlejuice was rubbing his hands together with a devious grin on his face "Did anything happen?" Lydia froze behind the curtain then came out in her silk tank top and pajama pants "Yes…he kissed me." Beetlejuice flipped and literally did a flip in Lydia's room "WHAT!?!?" She covered his mouth and whisper "be quiet you'll wake up my parents…! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice…!" With that he was sent back to the Netherworld. Lydia crawled into bed trying to get to sleep. Meanwhile Beetlejuice retreated to his roadhouse and his first words were "I feel…deflated." No more than a second later he was on the floor looking like a parade float from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade when the balloons were being put away. He dragged himself to the couch seeing a picture of her on the end table crying "Why Lydia?! WHY!?!?" He stopped crying only long enough to remember when he almost married her maybe that was why this affected him so much. He treated Lydia better than anyone, always considered her his best friend (and in many cases his only friend), and always got her something for their anniversary. He looked in the drawer where he had the corn popper and the pair of pants Lydia gave him for their anniversary celebrations. He loved Lydia but he had a problem…he was never very good at admitting things unless he was tricked into it. Beetlejuice sighed "so much for the ghost with the most…" After those words he dragged himself to bed.

Lydia went out with Prudence and Bertha the morning after. Prudence had become the school's librarian and Bertha was working at a local diner. However Lydia was still distracted which did not go unnoticed… "Lydia what is wrong with you?" Bertha asked then Prudence followed up "you look like you're in a daze." Lydia shook her head of the notion "No I'm fine really." Prudence and Bertha looked at each other then at Lydia "its ok we won't tell we don't want you to be sent away again." Lydia finally smiled "thanks girls." After they chatted each other up Lydia and her friends parted ways before she went looking for an apartment "hmmm this place looks pretty nice…I'll have to redecorate." After looking at 5 different apartments and finally picked a location that fit both purposes that she required a studio and apartment. The building had a basement which she could use as a dark room; the ground floor was perfect for displaying her work and conducting business. The top floor was great for her living space things seemed to be going perfectly. Beetlejuice showed up in her mirror only to see her on her phone "Hello? I need some help moving some furniture…yes a dresser with a mirror, a desk, bed, a couple of boxes and a few smaller tables. You can do it tomorrow? Perfect thank you and see you then." After hanging up she turned to pack up her smaller things into a box "I should get ready." Beetlejuice thought she was leaving him again and left her mirror going back to his home. When he returned he didn't even feel like pulling pranks on his neighbors.

When Lydia got finished packing up her smaller things she went shopping in the normal shopping mall for her decoration needs before even thinking about looking for something abnormal at the Netherworld Shocking Mall. Lydia's mother even wanted to make Lydia a sculpture for her apartment. Lydia's father as usual was trying to search for the sleep that eluded him. Later on into the night Lydia's mother stopped working, Lydia's father finally fell asleep and Lydia herself put on a casual outfit which was a darker version of Victorian clothing with a black lace skirt, black nylons, and t-shirt with a collar and black ribbon around her neck, complimented with long black yet sleek gloves that went up her arm. After applying black lipstick she put on her spider broach from Beetlejuice then said "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" and found herself in his presence she smiled "Hey Beej! I'm back I have to tell you something!" He sat up on his couch "that you're leaving? I thought you said you didn't want to go away again?" She paused "I'm not going away." Beetlejuice cut her off "I saw you packing Lyds and calling people to move your stuff if that's not going away then I don't know what is." Lydia walked right up to him Beej I'm not going away again I'm just getting my own apartment so I don't have to live with my parents anymore which is right above my new art studio! Thanks for ruining it Beetlejuice!" she said then left the roadhouse. Beetlejuice got up "Lyds! ...I really put my foot in my mouth this time." At that moment Beetlejuice's very nasty foot went into his mouth shoe and all. Lydia had went to the shocking mall to get her mind off of Beetlejuice and his accusations she was not about to leave him….that in itself was so painful last time that she had to force herself to not look back. She got some freaktastic items that would help her out. Beetlejuice of course went to look for her but when he found her another thing came up she was scouted for the Miss Netherworld Pageant which was an unbiased contest to find the most beautiful female in the Netherworld even if she was alive.

When the skeleton that signed her up walked away Beetlejuice floated up "Babes…I'm sorry I…blew my top like I did." At that moment the top of Beetlejuice's head came off and lifted due to what looked like hot air. Lydia smiled "it's alright Beej you just don't want me to go away again. I understand." He smiled "Thanks Babes!" then handed her a box "I've been saving this since you left from our last anniversary." Lydia took the box "that's right I left a few days before our anniversary." She opened the box to find spider earrings to match the broach Beetlejuice gave her on the first celebration of their anniversary "Beetlejuice it's so beautiful! I love it!" Lydia hugged Beetlejuice like she had not hugged him in years. He hugged her back there was no holding him back because he truly did miss it.

After the long hug Beetlejuice found himself in a women's clothing store in the shocking mall simply by following Lydia he had no idea why so he asked "Babes why are we here?" She picked up a dress to look at "Oh I forgot to tell you Beej the skeleton I was talking to earlier just signed me up for the Miss Netherworld Pageant in three days. I need a bathing suit, evening wear, and heels." Beetlejuice floated backwards "Lyds what about those clothes you designed?" Lydia paused "you're right! That's perfect!" then went to hug him again before running back with him to the roadhouse where she went to the drawing board…after digging through the mess to find it of course. First she drew three dresses then the bathing suit. After the brainstorming was over she went to work putting the outfits together Beetlejuice even helped by becoming a sewing machine. After the work was done she fell asleep at her workstation. Beetlejuice picked her up and put her in his bed and he took the couch remembering that he had some beetles saved in there. During the night he got up for a midnight snack but also went to check on Lydia who was sound asleep. They had not seen each other in years but things were going so fast from dating the prince to being entered in the Miss Netherworld Pageant. Lydia seemed to be going places and some of them were places Beetlejuice just couldn't go. Now luckily was not one of those times now she was there within his reach and gaze. She was a very special girl that became a very special woman that he respected and cared about. Beetlejuice even thought about the many times he saved her and her family just because they were friends especially if he started the mayhem in the first place. Time flew as the memories played back in his head and Lydia awoke to the shine of the Netherworld's suns. She got up and did a brief stretch with the grace of a black cat and a yawn "…what time is it?" Beetlejuice floated up to her "It's 10 am." She paused "Oh no! I have to get back the movers are supposed to be taking my things to my new apartment in an hour!" She combed her fingers through her hair and hugged Beetlejuice "thanks for everything Beej I have to go and I'll call you later to see my apartment!" With a flash she had run off and already returned to her world to prepare for the move. Beetlejuice went to get her a housewarming gift but instead he found her MP3 player which fell out of her purse the night before. She had told him about it and how to use it during their computer tutorial. She had many songs and a few files on word pad in it. Some songs he found were Midnight Romeo by Push Play which made him want to gag, Reverse This Curse by Escape the fate which had a good sound but still seemed sappy to him, and another song that seemed to make him curious was A Little Faster by There for Tomorrow which the song that he actually paid attention to. The wheels in his head started to turn it sounded like the words of someone who was the victim of being used. He remembered how many times she said his name 3 times as he requested. After that song he found a song that seemed out of place called Dance with Me by The Cheetah Girls which seemed like a love song with a dance feel to it somehow.

Lydia at that moment was just finishing up with a very fast shower then went back to her room to throw on some work clothes a pair of elegant black pants and a t-shirt with Edward Scissorhands on it. When she was finished with breakfast and moved her smaller boxes downstairs the movers were there to help her. The process took most of the day two hours to load the fragile furniture and smaller boxes, a full hour just to drive to the location because the moving truck was slow, and five more hours to get everything where it was supposed to be without breaking anything. When everything was satisfactory she was happy and paid the workers before unpacking the smaller boxes. She put everything away with care, made her bed with the darkest purple bed sheets she could find, and even put up her new black drapes. When everything was said and done she was proud of her new place and happy that her parents would not find out about Beetlejuice so easy which was one of the main reasons she chose to move. Now it was time to change and go get him she truly couldn't wait to show him. She found a crimson dress with a spider web design like the poncho she wore when she was still a school girl.

She went to her small old fashioned lantern and said "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice!" then he was right there in the center of the room "Nice place Babes." She smiled "you really think so Beej?" He floated around the room "I'm…over the moon for your new place Lyds!" then jumped over the moon and came back in a space suit. He then saw something new in the room "What is this?" She noticed her laptop was open and on a screen with her poetry "oh that's just my laptop." He saw a picture on the background "No I mean who is this?" She looked at it "Oh that's Johnny Depp. He's a famous actor known for movies like Edward Scissorhands, Sweeney Todd and The Corpse Bride." She pulled out a frame "I almost forgot this picture. It's us." She set the picture right next to the computer "Now it's perfect." He put on some music for them to dance to as they both floated in the air and she danced with him but her style of dance was different too. The silhouette she made on the wall was more defined instead of being hidden by her childhood outfit.

Beetlejuice watched her "where did you learn to dance like that?" She smiled and kept dancing "I've learned a lot of things while I was gone." After a while the dancing ceased after an undefined period "Beej how about tomorrow we spend the day going over my talent for the Miss Netherworld Pageant. You're the only one I would ask." Beetlejuice slicked his matted hair back and spoke in his gentleman voice saying "It would be my honor Milady." And bowed. She smiled "Thank you Beetlejuice!" He received another hug from her they seemed endless and plentiful. She backed away afterwards to look at him reminiscing "I'll try anything but comedy you know I'm no good at being funny when I'm nervous."The night floated by and eventually Beetlejuice was returned to the Netherworld and his home, the roadhouse. He wondered what else she had learned in his absence. This boggled him to no end he had so much he could ask her did she pull pranks in high school, how was her Prom, had she thought about him at all while she was gone and out of his sight? There was so much more but he still puzzled over where to start and eventually went to bed after giving in to slumber. The next morning Lydia thought of what to do after getting ready for the day in a black dress that day similar to the one she wore on her more casual days back way back when. There was one major difference between now and then which was that she had curves to put in it which changed things because the dress was very form fitting. She went to the Netherworld with a few ideas for her talent. When she arrived Beetlejuice was pulling a prank on Jacques and just as Lydia showed up Jacques was in pieces. Beetlejuice was laughing up a storm "Bone Voyage Jacques!" Lydia had a notebook in hand "Hey Beej I have some really good ideas for my talent tomorrow." He went with her into the roadhouse so they could talk it over and figure out what choice was best. The first thing Lydia did was pull out some paper "origami is the art of paper folding to make different shapes like flowers and animals. I can probably give some to the audience after making them on stage." She made a bat and gave it to him. He seemed pleased with it but of course suggested a step up "why not make Netherworld animals?" Lydia agreed almost jumping at the idea working on wondrous animals she remembered seeing on her travels with the ghost with the most. She replicated the giant ape that kidnapped her for his collection, the poultrygeist which robbed Beetlejuice of sleep, Ginger, Jacques, the monster from across the street and Poopsie. Once she striped some paper she folded it with pink, white, and light yellow she folded something and added a face it was none other than Beetlejuice which she of course let him keep. He put her paper creations by a picture of her although now he had at least one in each room.

Lydia took her leave early because she needed to rest up for the pageant which she did at her apartment. Lydia changed into the pajamas she could only wear when her parents were not around… The ensemble was a silky nightgown cut at the knee with spaghetti straps. She lay on her bed as the sounds of the night air lulled her to sleep. The next morning Beetlejuice went to her mirror to rouse her "Babes! The Miss Netherworld Pageant is today!" Lydia opened her eyes "hmm?" then got up showing off her nightgown with intricate lace patterns before grabbing a black silky robe. He watched her and his jaw dropped "Babes when did you start wearing that?" She turned towards the mirror "Oh these? I've had them for a while actually." She went to her bathroom then released him from the mirror "I'll be out in a few Beej I need to brush my teeth and all that then we can take off."

He waited in the bedroom then decided to look around her apartment a little more. She had pictures of her with friends in Mexico, with a snake, with kittens, with him and the rest were her own photographs. Which had potential but he always kept that picture she had given him when he was Mr. Beetleman the handy dandy handy man. Lydia came out in her robe "Oh you found my picture wall? Feel free to look at it I still have to get dressed." He watched her walk by "Uhh… sure." Usually when Beetlejuice saw a lovely woman he would become a bit cheesy and pursue without prejudice however that was not the case with Miss Lydia…well not this time. He remembered almost marrying her again while she got dressed but for some reason she listened to a weird song while getting dressed which if he heard the lyrics right… he could have sworn it said something about a girl losing her husband and really not having any trouble with it (So what by Pink). After the song finished Lydia came out with crimson red billowy blouse, black pencil skirt, black fishnet stockings and tall black boots "Alright my other outfits are in my duffel with my heels and origami paper. Let's go." She said Beetlejuice thrice and there they were at the hotel on the Geek islands where the Pageant was being held.

They checked in and Beetlejuice was listed as her consultant which allowed him back stage where all the other contestants and consultants did not seem too pleased… A few other contestants were Fuzzo with Scuzzo as her consultant, Mayor Maynot's secretary with a paid consultant, and Ginger was working out because Jacques was her consultant/partner. Lydia went to her dressing room which was not that big but still suitable putting her other clothes on the hangers provided then asked "do you think I really have a chance Beej?" Beetlejuice smiled "Do you have a chance? Babes you're a shoe in!" then he turned himself into a shoe. She seemed more hopeful when she laughed "thanks for the vote of confidence." Lydia always laughed around Beetlejuice he seemed to have a talent for putting a smile on her face. She got dressed behind a blind for the first part which was just showing off the girls and how graceful they were. She was relieved this was a contest she was allowed in last time she was on the runway in the Netherworld her and Beetlejuice had to run away because he didn't want to venture the River Styx. Lydia came out from behind the blind with a black dress with silver designs of spiders and webs on it which sparkled and a simple pair of black high heels. She looked wonderful and walked perfectly in the well broken in but not worn out heels. She did a turn "What do you think Beej? Do I look good?" he turned into a bomb and said "You're Dynamite Babes!" She giggled even after the explosion "thanks BJ."

She left the dressing room seeing other nice dresses and contestants wearing them. She had some competition… this she was sure of. She made her way to the stage and walked straight, gracefully, and avoided the slime left by contestants ahead of her. When she made it off the stage unscathed she took a sip of water telling him "it's so warm under those lights next part is the swim suit competition." Lydia went back to her dressing room and unlocked it with the key they were given when they checked in so no one could sabotage anyone else's things. Although Beetlejuice and Lydia knew that would most likely happen anyways with a few factors in mind Beetlejuice was there, Scuzzo was there, and the most important factor overall was that it was a Netherworld Pageant. She went behind the blind again to change she was nervous this time around…. She was going to be out in the open in a bathing suit in the human world that was weird enough but now in the Netherworld? That would be chaos and almost certain terror. She came out from behind the blind in a black robe but it didn't hide her legs she was not ready to show off her swim suit just yet. Sitting before the mirror she took a deep breath and Beetlejuice watched she was a bit shaky then heard the call for the next event. She got up and gave him a nervous smile before saying "well it's time to go." She went to line up with the others and just before she went out she gave him her robe to reveal a string bikini top with sparkling skulls on it that tied around the neck and the middle of her back matched with black bottoms that did not have a string but never the less it was great on her. When she walked out there was a gasp at first….then one…two…three… then thunderous applause! She smiled and did the unthinkable and started to strut which was definitely new the applause only getting louder! She walked off stage after finishing up on the stage and let go of the breath she had been holding onto her only word if one could consider it one was "Whoa…" She met up with Beetlejuice back at her dressing room going back in while she mused to herself "Why did I enter this again? I almost fell on my face out there."

Beetlejuice watched her go from stage ready and working the runway to relief and catching her breath but he just asked "What is the next event?" She walked behind the blind "they are announcing the finalists then it's the talent portion which is the biggest part." She came out in a black dress without shimmer that had a boat neck and a slit at the bottom "I hope I at least make it to the top ten or else all our work will have been for nothing Beej." Beetlejuice looked at her "Babes didn't you hear them cheering? It's in the bag you're in the top five!" he even tossed himself into a bag. She giggled "thanks Beej without you I wouldn't have even made it this far." After tossing on some strappy high heels Beetlejuice accompanied her to the stage and walked up with her after zapping himself proper attire to match hers looking like a regular dapper gentleman. When he walked out on stage with her it was a shock to the entire Netherworld. The first lady that was announced as part of the top five was the monster from down the lane who was accompanied by the monster from across the street. A monster they did not know was named off and after that Mayor Maynot's secretary was announced to be in the top 5. With only two spaces left the remaining girls became nervous…. Lydia was no exception she held onto her partner's arm tight forcing a smile. The fourth female to be named off was Ginger the tap dancing spider who proudly stood alongside Jacques and finally the moment of truth came…do or die. If the wait was not excruciating enough the announcer had trouble reading the name "the last finalist is… Lila Deeds? Oh no I'm sorry the name is Lydia Deetz." Lydia and hugged Beetlejuice when she heard her name said correctly. After the announcement the girls were allowed to walk off stage back to their dressing rooms.

Fuzzo and Scuzzo were of course not happy along with many other contestants. Lydia walked with Beetlejuice back to the dressing room and Lydia had a new confidence boost! She smiled getting changed behind the blind after getting an outfit that matched her talent which turned out to be a kimono done in black with red slashes for decoration. She made it the night before the contest after she left Beej at his home. She smiled, applied new lipstick, and put comb in her hair to keep it back "Perfect!" She gathered her origami paper and put it in a small basket before kissing Beetlejuice on the cheek "wish me luck Beej." After she left the room he rubbed his cheek with his pale palm and red tipped fingers. He followed her until she went out on stage but of course she was the last girl to go. Another deep breath was taken and she went out on stage once more starting with a Netherworld flower. In the back of the audience Scuzzo and Fuzzo were still sore over losing and came up with a way to sabotage Lydia that even Beetlejuice could not prevent. While Lydia folded and tried to maintain composure the crowd did not care for her paper creations…. However they seemed to care when a sandworm showed up in the auditorium wreaking havoc as every slug, ghoul and skeleton ran.

Beetlejuice froze and literally. Lydia stood alone on stage slipping out a small switch blade and cutting her palm. Beetlejuice was frozen only able to move his gaze and unable to move his lips made weird noises which we could only translate into "LYDIAAA!!" through the ice. Lydia posed her hand and made an action as if throwing shouting "Sangre Del Sol!!" (This translates into Blood of the Sun) A large beam of light came from her hand sending the Sandworm on its way. Beetlejuice was finally freed when the feat was over and rushed over to her asking "Lydia how did you do that?" Before Lydia could answer she fell forward to her knees breathing heavily with a painful groan. He grabbed her and pulled her close "Babes! Babes what's wrong Babes!?" He looked her over and she seemed flushed and a little sweaty. He carried her back to the dressing room watching over her like he had all along except this time he was more worried than any other instance because he didn't know what was going on or what to do… She awoke to him sitting in a chair not far from him stirring a little at first then sat up "uh ... Not again…" she held her forehead and Beetlejuice scrambled getting up to hug her "Babes!" She smiled looking up at him "Beetlejuice I'm alright what happened?" He pulled back looking at her "The sandworm showed up then you sent it off and collapsed." She shook her head and sighed "great I overexerted myself again." Beetlejuice was confused "What did you do out there Lyds?" She showed him her hand "That was Blood of the Sun one of the few spells I mastered in my spare time while I was away but I only use them as a last resort otherwise I use too much energy and collapse." Beetlejuice did not know whether to be proud or concerned…

After everything was said and done they announced the Miss Netherworld results. Tied for fourth place was the Mayor's secretary and the creature they didn't know. Third place was taken by Ginger the spider who cried on stage. Second place belonged to the Monster from down the Lane and Lydia was declared Miss Netherworld! She was given a tiara, sash and a black rose bouquet! The grand prize was also a cash prize which she planned split with Beetlejuice 50/50. And with the remaining she would buy things for her apartment and an anniversary gift that was long overdue. After everything was said and done they went back to Lydia's where she made spaghetti to celebrate "I couldn't have done it without you Beej." Beetlejuice smiled "You did it on your own Babes I didn't even need to cheat for you." She paused "Did you cheat for me?" He got up and posed "no Babes after you beat the sandworm the judges gave you 10 out of 10 in the talent category." Lydia's smile returned "that's good to hear." They ate dinner together and after that Beetlejuice saw Lydia in a whole new way. Lydia cleaned the dishes before going to bed but it felt like something was missing now… She went to bed after changing into another silky nightgown feeling she required something but had no idea what.

The next day she spent taking pictures for her new gallery which was the only thing that seemed to help against the nagging feeling that something was off. She filled her memory card full of masterpieces around noon. After that she returned to her studio to edit and refine them printing the best ones out and of course all of the files were saved on a USB stick. However when she was done and bored out of her mind she let her mind wander …What was she missing? She thought about it until she could dwell on it no longer then decided to go to the Netherworld to look for Beetlejuice's present. When she arrived at the Netherworld shocking mall she began looking through random items for something he would like… until she saw that he was there talking to someone that was shopping. A shapely ghoul that didn't seem to mind talking to him for some reason and Lydia became enraged even infuriated! She left the mall in haste and Beetlejuice didn't see her but had a weird feeling that she was there so he left the ghoul going to look for her. "Lyds! Oh Lyds!!" he called out floating from store to store. Lydia was upset and hiding out at Ginger's place. "I don't know what came over me Ginger. I just lost it and ran off." Ginger could not believe what she was hearing Beetlejuice and Lydia had always been friends but what Lydia was describing sounded like….love. Emotions for Beetlejuice of any kind other than disgust seemed crazy but she already beat the odds once by being able to stand by him and be his friend for so long there was a chance… Ginger gave Lydia something to drink and they talked for a while until Lydia felt better "thank you so much for listening Ginger." The kind spider smiled at her with the simple words "anytime Lydia."

Lydia now feeling refreshed was able to finish her shopping at the Netherworld Shocking Mall then returned to her world to do some shopping there. She bought things for her kitchen and posters for her apartment from movies with Johnny Depp. Of course she also took to buying new shoes; make up, new clothes, and another set of bed sheets that in her opinion were Deadly Vou. When she returned to her apartment she threw on a bandana, a tank top and boy shorts it was chore day and she had cleaning to do with the new vacuum her mother bought for her the day she moved out. She had a few dust bunnies here and there and cleaned the windows while the laundry was going. It was not until later she heard Beetlejuice beckoning at her mirror "Hey Babes what are you doing?" She turned and threw off her bandana "Hey Beej I just got done cleaning." Beetlejuice seemed to be disgusted "Cleaning?!" She smiled "yes Beetlejuice cleaning…If you want I can help you clean up your house." He shook his head of the notion "No thanks Babes I like my filth but two more B words and you can let me out." She picked up a set of clothes then went to the bathroom and said "sure Beetlejuice just let me change my clothes." He just about fainted on the other side of the mirror whining "Babes…." Only minutes later she came out in a black peasant top with open sleeves and a pair of black pants "here I am… Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" When the words passed her mouth a third time he gratefully passed through the mirror back to Lydia's apartment "Thanks Babes. Funny thing happened at the Shocking Mall yesterday I thought you were there but I couldn't find you. Weird even for me right?" Lydia paused and faked a laugh "yes that's really weird Beej. Let's get going to the Netherworld we should….take Doomy out for a drive!" Beetlejuice agreed quickly enough "sure Babes let's go just say those B words and away we go!" She said his name three times and there they were back in the Netherworld once more.

They went to the roadhouse to get a basket with food just in case they decided to stop somewhere after that Lydia let Beetlejuice drive he knew everything about the Netherworld so why not? They went to the Netherworld woods which was a place they often frequented before Lydia left. She remembered right away that the last time they were there they didn't even have a chance to eat because Prince Vince rained on their picnic with his ever somber mood…literally. She set up the picnic blanket and sat down with Beetlejuice after he brought out the basket. The basket had Franken burgers like the ones they had back when they ran a fast food restaurant, cookies like the ones Beetlejuice made long ago that had to be recalled however they were not to be dunked at all. The duo also brought slimeade and tongue sandwiches like the order Beetlejuice left back at Brinkadoom. Lydia before biting into her sandwich looked at Beetlejuice and asked "Beej…. Did anything change while I was gone?" He merely smelled his armpits and looked at her "No not at all but you have." She shrugged her shoulders "well it happens when you're a regular Cinderella case." Beetlejuice tilted his head looking confused "I don't follow you Babes."

She got up and took Doomy's water bowl "It's nothing Beej. I'm going to get Doomy some water." Beetlejuice stood "I'll come with you this time Babes last time you were kidnapped remember?" She paused turning towards him once more "That is true… Well then alright let's go." They walked together to the water's edge scooping up some water for Doomy "Perfect." After she filled the dish Beetlejuice asked "Lydia what did you mean by Cinderella case?" She sighed and decided to tell him the truth "Alright I'll tell you. When I was gone I was put to work like an old kid's story I would tell when I did babysitting for extra cash. The girl in the story was working day and night until she went to meet a prince charming at a ball. After that she was rescued from her ordeal and they got married. In my case I didn't go to some grand ball and there was no rescue in sight for me…That's why I learned magic to defend myself in extreme cases." Beetlejuice gave her a saddened look "Lyds… I had no idea."

At that moment Beetlejuice didn't know what to day next and when Lydia fell back he had 'no idea' how it happened or even have any idea what to do like maybe helping her up. She got up and thought of a phrase to use to get him to think clearly again "Beetlejuice get back your train of thought on track." He repeated back to her "train of thought on track?" All of a sudden a train showed up and the track was under Lydia's feet but of course with her luck she got stuck and shouted "BEETLEJUICE!!!" Doomy beeped at Beetlejuice who was in the front of the train screaming then pulling on the brake. Lydia screamed and Doomy tried to slow it down by pushing it back finally the train had made a screeching stop but Doomy's tires were wrecked. Beetlejuice got off the train and freed Lydia who in turn ran to Doomy "Poor Doomy….Thank you so much." She turned to Beetlejuice "You too Beetlejuice I'm sorry I should have chosen my words a little better." Beetlejuice hugged her "I'm just happy you're not hurt." She hugged him back and after the warm moment they took Doomy back to the abandoned car factory where Doomy was made to repair him. This was easy enough for Beetlejuice aka The Ghost with The Most!

Lydia of course stood back while Beetlejuice worked his magic on Doomy and when they went back to the roadhouse they were tired from the mishap. There was a note under Beetlejuice's door which he picked up at first assuming it was garbage but when he read it said "Lyds…It's for you." She looked confused for a moment "For me? I guess since anyone who knows me knows you thought I could be reached here…" Once the letter was opened she began to read it and said "Modeling? No thank you." She balled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder then he caught it "Hold on Babes models get a lot of money and I could be your agent." She laughed "I remember last time you were my agent my family cracked up and I still froze up on stage." He changed into a fancy suit with his usual color scheme "Babes you could be famous and as manager take my ten percent off the top." Lydia sat on the couch but still seemed hesitant "Well…I don't know I would have to sleep on it Beej." The clock behind her chimed 10 times and it was time for her to go home "I'll see you tomorrow Beej after I take a few pictures for my new collection." She returned home then changed and went to bed the girl was bushed but not so much to outdo her friend who said "I'm bushed" then turned into one before taking to his coffin shaped bed.

The next day Lydia got in her car and took off towards the outskirts of town to take pictures of wildlife which she hoped turned out well. After a while she stopped to think about the modeling job and instantly shook her head of the notion. She already knew it was impossible and the only reason she won the Netherworld Pageant was because she fought off a sandworm then collapsed. Whatever the reason she won and that was her debut and last appearance in the limelight as far as she was concerned. Lydia always felt more comfortable behind a camera instead of in front of it. After driving back home she felt like it was time to rest up for a while before doing anything else… leaving her laptop and USB units in her car. Before lying down in her bed she lit a few candles and changed into something more comfortable. However she didn't know that fate would make her drop one onto the carpet. The fire first travelled along the floor blocking the door the smoke was coming out of an open window that fed the flame which made its way to the studio. Lydia awoke to a blaze around her bed.

She tried to make a break for the window but a beam fell down pinning her there unable to make it to the window. She did the only thing she could "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!!" he appeared in the center of the room the blaze all around "Lyds!" he called out she was in danger and couldn't see her "BABES!!" he shouted again. She coughed "Beej… I'm over here" she was falling prey to the heat. He threw the beam off of her and came out of the window carrying her then let her wear his jacket since she was wearing a tank top and shorts. She coughed again "Thank you…BJ." After those words she coughed again and paramedics arrived "Miss are you alright?" She nodded "yes…I'm fine…what happened to…to…" then fell unconscious. The place she had put her heart and soul into was gone and everything was ruined. She asked her parents so many times what happened to her studio they only gave her small talk about insignificant things. This did nothing for her nerves she told Beetlejuice to lay low until she was free of the hospital and upon her release he was the one who picked her up and her first words were "Beej…Can we see my studio?" He was hesitant and Doomy knew why but he still took her there. She got out of Doomy as fast as her body would permit "No…no…No!" she cried and fell to her knees in front of the burnt remains. Beetlejuice hugged her "I'm sorry….I could fix it if you want." She shook her head "Thank you Beetlejuice…but no thanks I started this place on my own and I want to recover from this on my own." He couldn't understand her reasoning but he respected her wishes and offered to let her stay with him instead. She gratefully took him up on that offer. After that they went to the mall to get Lydia some new clothes they of course went into Hot Topic where she got some different shirts with Sweeney Todd, Edward Scissorhands, and a few dressy shirts. She also threw in a corset that went well with some skirts and pants.

When they went back to the roadhouse she tried to think of a way to get back on her feet while putting her things away in a closet after Beetlejuice took care of his skeletons. She found something in the back of the closet "Beej… is this dress from..?" He went into the room to see what she meant. His heart would have stopped if he was still alive but he just said "Yes…the dress from when we almost got married…I thought I threw it out." A skeleton came from the closet and told Lydia "Beetlejuice is lying …He put it here so no one could find it." She turned to him and smiled "Is that so? Well it was a strange day but a good one too if not for that we would have never met and become friends…" After her statement she went to the doorway and added "I never regretted that day BJ." He watched her leave the room as he had so many times since her return. After another three hours of trying to find a job in the paper she sighed knowing a good quick fix that could work in her favor…modeling. When joined by Beetlejuice in the front room on the couch she told him that she decided to take the job which brightened up his afterlife. The next day she would start her new job in front of a camera instead of behind it.

That night Lydia and Beetlejuice watched scary movies and even some Tim Burton movies which were more of an art form really (because Tim Burton is truly a genius if not THE genius). They watched Sweeney Todd the countless murders for love and retribution. Lydia looked closely upon the character Misses Lovett and Mr. Todd's wife. Johanna was involved but she suffered little in comparison to a woman who loved a man and was cast into the furnace. The flames burned the flesh from her bones while he tended to a woman that was a shell of her former self. Beetlejuice paid more attention to Mr. Todd a man that had lost the woman he held dear when they sang of the barber and his wife the first two times he glanced at Lydia each time. He was unable to fathom what he would do if even a few of those things happened to him or Lydia…especially Lydia. He really cared about her more than anyone else. The sun would rise to show off her face and the moon would simply come up so it could have a turn to shine its beams in her ebony hair…Well that is the way a poetic and possibly hopeless romantic would put it…However we are talking about Beetlejuice who would definitely be sad, angry, and getting even.

After the movie's gore filled finish they decided to retire Lydia went to Beej's room and he kept to the couch. She had a most peculiar dream while lying in his bed alone she was a young girl again and Beetlejuice was there turned away from her and was simply walking away to step into a car where a faceless ghoul was waiting. Lydia ran after the car "Beetlejuice wait! Don't go Beej!" However her endeavor was all for nothing and she fell to her knees. Beetlejuice had a dream as well even though it was also unpleasant. He went into Lydia's room seeing her at the desk she was still young he went over "Hey Lyds!" and touched her shoulder. She instantly became a woman and slapped his hand away "Don't touch me!" He was surprised in the worst way "Babes it's me…" She stood "I know who you are! Sangre Del Sol!" Lydia cast her spell at him as if he was something that would damage her and when he collapsed so did she. When he came to he saw her parents worrying over her. Lydia's father was frantic and her father swore that he would never see their daughter or be able to 'damage' her ever again. Needless to say the duo awoke in a cold sweat. She got up for a glass of water then went back to bed and he went to the bathroom to rinse his face off with cool slime…which somehow made him feel better.

The next morning they left for the modeling agency in Doomy however the duet was still a little jumpy. Lydia skipped breakfast and Beetlejuice let Lydia drive because he was about to fall asleep at the wheel. When they arrived they saw all matter of beautiful ghouls and Beetlejuice of course gawked at them. Lydia tugged his arm and had him walk in with her "Beetlejuice you're my AGENT remember?" He stumbled on his words a little "Uh...uh… yes agent right." They talked to the skeleton at the desk and were told to go to the photography department to get more information. When they came in a ghoul man was telling everyone what to do until he saw Lydia. He jumped down from his chair with his crumbling hands shaking her soft living hand "You must be Lydia I am Chloro Form. I run things here and we needed the essentials to get you started. You need pictures for your portfolio so you can start getting work." She nodded "alright let's get this over with." After those words she was whisked away to the dressing room the first background was a jungle like the Netherwoods. After wardrobe was finished with her she was barefoot with ivy in her hair, and wrapped in a faux cheetah fur. She was to pose on a rock with a vine on her hand as if she was getting ready to swing a few steps past Beej and his jaw dropped. The following shoots called for a pirate ship with mini skirt, a building in ruins wearing a toga, and finally one at the beach where she was in the bathing suit from the competition. She was splashing in the water, wearing a sarong, and posing against a palm tree. When the bulbs stopped flashing Lydia changed back into her normal clothes.

She went with Beetlejuice and Chloro for lunch afterwards. Lydia smiled and set down her purse once she was settled in her seat "thank you for the opportunity Mr. Form." The ghoul smiled "think nothing of it Lydia we are just so happy you agreed to work for us." All through the eating and everything that was how things went. Lydia and Form talked and Beetlejuice could not get a word in edgewise without looking like a fool instead of making someone else the fool. After the longest lunch ever Beetlejuice didn't feel right and when they got home he would make a point of saying so "Babes we need to talk." She sat down with her photos "About what Beej?" He sighed and sat with her "Babes you know how I'm usually making schemes…Well I have a good eye for spotting schemes and something looks fishy here." He turned into a fish and giggled "Fishy? Beej I need this job to get me back on my feet and I think things are going really well." Beetlejuice put his hands on her arms and looked at her "Babes something is rotten and Denmark and it's not just me." She removed his hands "Beetlejuice back off. I know what I'm doing. Besides were you not the one that said I should do it in the first place?" He stuttered looking worried now "But babes there's something wrong here I can feel it in my gut!" She stood and went to the bedroom door "Are you sure that's not just the termites you ate?" He grinded his green teeth before shouting "Alright then don't believe me but I won't be there to help you Lyds!" Doomy was outside and heard the whole thing beeping a somber tune. Lydia's shoulders were raised like the back of a black cat "fine then I'll find a new agent and I'll stay with someone else until I'm back on my feet! I don't need this!" She stormed out of the place after gathering her things. This time she went to stay with Prince Vince who was ecstatic to find out that she would ask him for help.

The evening started with dinner for two and ended with Lydia having her own private room. While Beetlejuice lurked around his home looking for beetles to avoid thinking of her. He found so many bugs but he still couldn't stop thinking of her. Lydia started to think on the things she said and started to feel bad about it… The next morning a carriage took her to work and she started doing commercials for a perfume called Persephone. The perfume was named for the maiden of spring, daughter of Gaia, and wife to Hades the god of death. Lydia was put in a black toga with silver designs, her hair put into a high ponytail, and silver tie up sandals while held the bottle. From that day forward she was known as Persephone the face of the Netherworld's newest perfume. During that time Beetlejuice was watching a little TV and literally then someone knocked on his door. He muttered "I'm coming! I'm coming stop knocking already!" Upon opening the door they tied him up and dragged him away. When she was being prepared for a photo shoot she looked around "Can I get a phone please I need to make a call." She was given a phone and attempted to call Beetlejuice but to no avail she became worried. Although when she was introduced to her 'new agent' it didn't help her nerves at all. She got up "We'll continue this later I have to go." Chloro stopped her "but Persephone we need you here the photo shoot is not over yet!" She pushed him aside "then find another girl or ghoul to pose for you my friend needs me." The carriage was not there but Doomy was and told her that Beetlejuice was taken. She jumped in and took off she didn't want to lose Beetlejuice.

They arrived at a warehouse and heard screaming…it was Beetlejuice! She ran in the door and navigated the warehouse which was a maze and saw Beetlejuice getting dipped into soapy water. She got down from Doomy "Beetlejuice!" He screamed "LYDS LET ME DOWN!! I DON'T WANT A BATH!!" She let him down easily and away from the bubbles "it's ok Beej I'm here!" The masked demons that brought Beetlejuice ran off when they saw she unbound him. They ran for the doors to evade being beetlejuiced. Lydia hugged Beetlejuice "I'm so glad you're alright." He looked down at her and hugged her back asking "how did you know how to find me?" She pulled back "I called you and you didn't answer the phone. I was worried I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He reassured her that he was fine but she just realized what she was saying and started to shake the notion mutter "no…it can't be." Beetlejuice looked back at her "What's wrong Babes?" she paused "ummm… nothing at all I just remembered I left my bags where I stayed last night so I think I'll go back there…" Beetlejuice looked at her carefully "you know you can always come back to stay with me." She smiled at him and said "thanks Beej…I'll drop you off and borrow Doomy so I can get them." After she left she thought she was off the hook but that was not the case the phone at the roadhouse rang and this time Beetlejuice was there to answer it. Prince Vince said "Hello? Is Lydia there? My carriage went to pick her up from work and she was not there." Beetlejuice was stumped why Lydia would need the Prince's carriage then said "She got out early to come see me." The prince sighed in relief "Good I was wondering if something went wrong disappearing without a trace when she left her things here." Beej was not so relieved at this point "Her stuff? Why would it be there?" Vince sounded confused "You didn't know? She stayed here at my castle last night." Beej shook his head "um yeah she probably said something about it and forgot…She's going over there to get her stuff right now. Bye" He sulked on his couch "why didn't she tell me she stayed with Vince…?" The question passed through his head like the sounds of someone hitting a gong right next to his head which is of course painful. An hour later Lydia returned "Beej I'm back." She put her duffel on the floor and went over "So did I miss anything?" Beetlejuice looked up at her from the couch "you had a call…" She threw her hair into a ponytail "must have been the office they were not so happy that I left in the middle of a photo shoot." He was preparing to yell at her but stopped "you left the photo shoot?" She went over and hugged him "of course I did. I was not about to just sit there and let things go as they were and I was worried." After the hug she went to the kitchen to make dinner while he thought things over. Lydia was always there for him and still is. She also prefers being a photographer to a model only needing this job because her place burned down. This was only a quick fix however it's not like Lydia being there was such a bad thing it was sort of nice seeing her cook for him in the kitchen after a long day…

The phone rang once more and of course he answered it "hello?" Chloro was on the other end of the line "Where is Lydia? She is the face of Persephone she IS Persephone!" He was confused "What is Persephone?" He was filled in on the fact that it was a perfume that only liked Lydia as a model. She would soon be getting a large check and more money for each bottle of perfume sold. After the explanation Beetlejuice hung up and went to the kitchen "Babes another call came for you…You'll have enough money for a new building and a new house." She put the casserole in the oven and started to set the table "How? Did we win the lottery?" He pulled up a chair "Two words Babes Persephone perfume… They want you to finish the shoot then you get a huge check and a percentage of the profits." She set the table seeming happy "Deadly Vou! I can make my studio so much better than before and hire a few workers to sell my photos! And I don't have to worry about putting you out." He stood "putting me out? What are you talking about? You're making dinner." She shook her head "I feel bad about taking your bed from you." After that she pulled the casserole out of the oven eating with him thinking about what her moving back would mean…. She liked living with Beetlejuice and that empty feeling was gone when she was there…with him. When she did the dishes she thought on it some more musing to herself that what would it matter if she lived with him or not they were just friends not a couple. They were just friends….only friends. When the last two words passed through her brain clinking around a little in the gears that cranked her heart sank.

She went to bed after she did the dishes and it was Beetlejuice's turn to toss and turn about Lydia going no longer living with him. While she had her own place she barely had time for him but here he had unlimited time with her. She would be leaving, living there again, dating, and eventually getting married. She would see him less and less until he no longer saw her at all. He hated the idea and even let five beetles escape his pocket while he thought about it. He just thought of some nameless man taking Lydia from him. Prince Vince was not that much of a threat because he was constantly crying which was not particularly a desirable trait when it's so extreme. Lydia slept soundly somehow just thinking about her brand new studio and larger dark room. The next morning couldn't come soon enough for her. When it arrived Beetlejuice went to work with her seeing her in another outfit they put together for 'Persephone'. It was a halter top dress and the bottom portion was cut above the knee in lightest and darkest blues. She had blue roses in her hand and in her hair the vines twisting through her hair like the gold sandals wrapped around her feet and legs. She took pictures on a few different sets midnight beach, Stonehenge, and in a flower field while a male model in a carriage came out from a crevice in the ground as per the Greek mythology concerning Hades and Persephone.

After the shoot she was paid and ready to go back to her world to check on things and make arrangements for her new studio. Beetlejuice of course tagged along first stop was her parents where they were having issues… She walked in while Beej waited in the car it seemed quiet at first but he started to hear arguing he soon saw Lydia walk outside with some guy. She was angry and said "Max…How can I make it any clearer? Here is your stupid Spanish guitar. Now take a HIKE!" she turned to walk back into the house but he grabbed her arm "We are not done Lydia!" She tried to pull away from him "Let me go Max!" Beetlejuice of course saw all of this and got out of the car and pulled Lydia from Max's grasp "She said it's done now leave." Max glared at him "Who is this? The reason you left me?" She didn't step down "I left because you cheated on me you jerk!" Beetlejuice stepped up "what do you want me to do to him Babes?" She smiled and stepped back to give him room "Do your worst." His hand turned into a sledgehammer and knocked Max into next week well his license plate said 'NXT WK'. She smiled seeing him leave post haste and turned to kiss Beetlejuice on the cheek then he turned to say something but a nice accident happened. She blushed and Beetlejuice was still processing it. She pulled back "umm that was an accident… I'll be right back I have to talk to my Mom and Dad for a minute… Excuse me." She dashed inside and he touched his lips with his hand more than his fingertips. When she came out "Beej want to come with me to the pound? They need me to take some pictures for the ASPCA." (SAVE THE KITTIES & PUPPIES!!) He snapped out of it "sure Babes." She looked in Doomy's glove compartment and pulled out Prince Vince's CD. Beetlejuice noticed "Why are you taking that out?" Lydia smiled held up the case "The animals have to look sad for the pictures and what better way than the Prince's music?" He realized she was right on that one but he did her one better "If you want to make them sad just have them listen to him talk." She laughed "That's true Beej but I don't want them deflated like the Netherworld was. They will only listen to it ten maybe twenty seconds if that." When they arrived Lydia was allowed to be alone with the animals armed with her camera a CD player and a mini stereo. After a while the animals looked pitifully saddened and she took the pictures. When she was finished torturing them she turned off the music and gave each puppy a peanut butter treats (Remember peanut butter is ok for dogs but not chocolate). Each kitten got a cat nip toy to play with the shelter had spares of anything an animal would need. Lydia left with her older camera so she could develop and put finishing touches on the pictures before handing them over.

She would have the pictures done as soon as possible with the use of her old dark room at her parent's house. Beetlejuice was of course there he was always with her now it was almost like she never left at all "Babes you were right these animals look sappy after listening to Prince Vince." She nodded "it was cruel but it worked then I gave them treats to cheer them up afterwards."When Lydia had come up her mother reported "Oh Lydia that package you ordered online is here!" She retrieved it and took it to the car "Thank you Mom!" After that they returned to town to talk to an architect who talked with Lydia about the studio and home she wanted built but the box remained unopened… They even went back to the Netherworld for beetle burgers and still Beetlejuice had not seen what was in the box. Lydia made him wait until they were back home saying "now I can show you what is in here Beej better yet… You open it I ordered it for you." He the box open and inside were candy covered bugs of all kinds' scorpions, beetles, termites, etc… She smiled "I got it as a late anniversary present. I hope you like them." He hugged her after crunching one "I'm definitely saving these for later thanks Lyds!" She smiled then hugged him back she kind of liked the way she felt when he held her. He was dead sure but…it felt sort of warm to her touch and even wanted him to stay like that for a while longer even if it was just for a little while. He didn't want to end the embrace either he noticed it was something he missed for a while. She smiled "by the way…the box with the things you gave me… didn't perish in the fire. I stashed them here because I knew I would use it here more."

She brought out the box safe and sound. He got up then set the box down for her "I'm just glad you called me to get you out of the fire Babes." She looked up at him "I knew you would be there for me. You always have been." It was quiet in the room… until the phone went off "I'll get it" Lydia said and went over to answer it. Beetlejuice overhead a yes, no, and one "I'll see you tomorrow right now I'm staying laying low good bye." She turned back to Beetlejuice after letting her hair down which flowed and the length ran towards the middle of her back "They were checking on their asset. I can't wait until it's all over and I quit this perfume nonsense." After letting her hair down she went to the bedroom to change into a nightgown and robe. The girl needed to relax and he was back in the front room watching TV waiting for her to come back. When she did come out she had borrowed one of his cleaner pink shirts since she had to wash her other nightgowns "I hope you don't mind Beej… My nightgowns are in the wash." He looked at her wearing his shirt "I don't mind Babes go ahead." She looked nice in his shirt funny thing was he didn't know it was usually a gesture between boyfriends and girlfriends. They sat together watching Bride Wars which was known for the pranks like blue hair and blood orange tans. She laughed "if that ever happened on my wedding day the blue hair might actually fit unless I go with crimson red and black." He enjoyed seeing the retaliation surprisingly women going after each other in the worst ways possible around the biggest event of their lives. He could always do better but the movie was better than he thought and thinking of weddings made the gears in his head turn. They turned until he finally got the idea.

He would ask her to marry him she was older now, he cared for her, she just saved him from a soapy dip, and he wouldn't force it upon her. She smiled and her heart skipped when she saw the conclusion (I'm not telling I hate spoilers).After the movie she went to bed and he stayed up thinking about how to do everything. In the morning he dropped her off at the agency saying "Babes I'll smell you later I have some errands to run." She waved as he drove off towards the grossery store and he novelty shop. He also had to get the ring then prepare everything for Lydia's return. He even took Doomy to the car wash and finally in the afternoon he went to pick up Lydia from the agency but she didn't come out. He honked Doomy's horn "Babes! We're burning daylight!" A model went up to his car "I have not seen Lydia since she was sent to Chloro's office." He went in and talked with his secretary "Where is Lyds?" the secretary snubbed him and continued with her work then he heard Lydia "I won't do that Chloro and you can just find yourself another girl!" then stormed out seeing Beetlejuice there who asked "Babes what was that about?" She waved it off "Nothing I was ready to quit anyways." He turned her towards him "What did he want Babes?" She turned only her face away "They wanted me to fire you as my agent."

After they left he assured her by saying "Don't worry Babes I'll take your mind off of things." She was open to suggestions and said "alright then let's go." First he took her to a nice Netherworld restaurant where she saw him in a slightly different suit and his hair slicked back for a change. She enjoyed his jokes as usual save he was laying them on thicker than usual until she had to go to the bathroom to 'powder her nose.' She touched up her lipstick and teased her hair a little when she was ready to leave she saw Chloro's secretary coming in who stopped her "Mr. Form is quite upset Miss Persephone." She shrugged not seeming to let it faze her "He made his bed now he has to lay in it." She walked past her and went back to Beetlejuice "I'm back just bumped into Form's secretary." He looked at her "What did that old bat want?" then pointed zapping a bat to chase the old bird. Lydia saw it and giggled "Nice shot partner."

After dinner he took her back to the house that was….somehow clean or at least halfway decent with a few candles. She looked around "I don't remember doing this before leaving before work Beej." He took something from a drawer in his room "Because you didn't Babes. I did it…." She was shocked "Beetlejuice…You mean you actually cleaned?" He did the unthinkable next… He got on one knee which he usually never does to even tie his shoes and said "Lyds when you were gone it was quiet…and I hated every second of it. Since you've been back it's been a breath of fresh swamp gas… Lydia…Babes will you make me the happiest ghost in the Netherworld?" She gasped in surprise she thought she was dreaming at first then said "Beej this is so sudden…" He heard that and expected a 'no' then began to sigh until she said "Yes Beetlejuice but this time let me plan it." He jumped up "Alright Babes!" then put the engagement ring on her left hand. She smiled "Uh oh I forgot my parents and Netherworlders all one wedding is going to be hard to juggle. Your parents, your aunt and uncle, Jacques, Ginger, the monster from across the street, my mom, dad, my mother's sister with her husband, my uncle and his wife on father's side whoa…" She knew the affair would be a big to do starting once more "and the table placements and…" Beetlejuice cut her off with a kiss which was what they did most of the night they preferred to leave the rest for later.

Overtime they discussed the details of where it would be held and how things would be set up but they took their time on sending out the invitations and the announcement in the news papers. The location would be at a hotel in Lydia's home realm starting with the ceremony in the chapel the chairs covered with red or black fabric with beetle shaped ties. The slanted podium would be between two gargoyles and a Netherworld official would be performing the vows. In the reception area aka the ball room no detail was overlooked from the plates with a pattern consisting of four bats around the outer section of the plate and a web in the middle, black placemat, red napkin holding the silverware, and tied with a simple black ribbon. The tables would have red tablecloth, a black lace spider web style overlay, and spiraled wires acting as vases holding black roses. Lydia waited until Beetlejuice was with her to even think about ordering the cake. They arrived at the shop featured on Cake Boss and talked to Buddy (I love that show). Lydia walked in with Beetlejuice after straightening up his clothes a little he could mess up his hair when he left the shop they shook hands and sat down "We need a wedding cake and we heard you do some of the best Buddy." He nodded and with a smile said "You heard right I've done cakes with doves in them, cherry blossoms, you name it." She smiled hugging her fiancés arm "and unusual cakes…We are what some consider unusual couple and we want a cake to reflect that." Beetlejuice smirked thinking about pranks but Lydia squeezed his hand to advise against it then he said "That's right Babes." She took out a couple of pictures "Here are the pictures of what we are going to be wearing and this one is the reception area set up. We are doing a Halloween style wedding." Buddy looked over the designs "It looks nice who designed it?" She smiled triumphantly "I told Beej to leave it all to me." Buddy took out a piece of paper and a pencil "Nice now what do you want for the cake?" She thought about it and said "I think a three tiered cake in circles we have some guests with…monster appetites." Buddy drew three tiers to start with "So I was thinking your names on the first tier with red as the base color. On the second tier how about some silhouettes and bats in red with a black background. The third tier would be red base color again with spider webs and figures of you two on the top." They looked at the design "Perfect and we would like marble cake." Buddy smiled "done and we'll have your cake ready for the big day." They shook hands again before leaving and after they left Beetlejuice messed up his hair.

While he was preoccupied Lydia took a deep breath before she told him the inevitable "Now the only thing left is the hardest part." He crunched on a beetle before boarding Doomy "What's that Lyds?" She paused "We have to tell our parents." He slammed his foot on the brakes "WHAT?!?" She tried to cover it up with nervous giggle "We have to." He stopped on the side of the road outside of town "Why Babes? You know my mother is a….neat freak…" He looked chilled to the bone and sweated profusely. She took a deep breath "Your parents will eventually find out Beetlejuice just like mine have to. We'll go together to tell them." He gave in as he always did "Alright Babes… When do we tell them?" She smiled "Tomorrow in the morning and in the afternoon…my parents." It seemed Beetlejuice wanted to laugh about telling Lydia's parents. He knew what reaction they would have and thought about it all the way back to the roadhouse.

When they finally got home Lydia took a load off and allowed her body to fall onto the couch "Whew… Tomorrow is going to be a full day. The day after I have to check on the progress of the new studio AND cancel the new house." Beetlejuice closed the door behind them "Babes relax you're wound up too tight" and instantly turned into a windup toy. His key turned until gears sprang from him. She laughed "You're right Beej. Thank you." She rose to her feet and walked over to kiss him which lasted a while but she still had to get used to his breath…However if anyone could she could…although it would take a while. This was one thing that was guaranteed. That night after spending an evening together they went to bed and Lydia didn't have to feel bad about taking away Beetlejuice's bed. They spent the night cuddling in pajamas. (hahaha no I'm not writing anything like that for this fanfic)

Bright and early in the morning the couple got ready to do the unthinkable. They took Doomy to Beetlejuice's childhood home. She knocked on the door and his mother answered the door. The first thing she saw was Lydia preventing her son's escape "Mrs. Juice may we come in?" She opened the door and let them in "yes yes of course Lydia. Honey Junior and Lydia are here!" Juice Senior walked into the room in his overalls and his hat "Hello Son. What brings you here?" Mrs. Juice thought about it "Yes son you usually never visit and it's been two times in less than three hundred years." He took a deep breath and used his more dapper voice "Mother. Father. Lydia and I are getting married and we would be most pleased if you attended." The parents were shocked and in unison said "MARRIED?!" His mother looked at Lydia's hand seeing the engagement ring on her finger "It's true!" His father scolded him "Now with this beautiful girl to take care of you have to get a job. Do you have a job Lydia?" She nodded "Yes sir. I'm a professional photographer I just got paid for pictures to be used in a commercial." He seemed proud enough "At least someone is going to have a job in this marriage." Lydia then had an idea "hmmm…" By the time they left with at least twenty brooms Lydia had an idea which she would put into play later.

The hardest to do would be to explain the union to Lydia's parents… Lydia told her mother and father Beetlejuice was the son of Mr. Beetleman's brother. The first sound Lydia heard from the news was a scream from both of her parents. 'Daddy' was screaming in pure terror then said "My little girl…is getting married….?" Delia smiled "Oh my! Lydia where is the wedding?! We simply must tell your aunt and uncle." Lydia forced a smile "They will get their invitations in the mail mother. We will be sending them out tomorrow." Delia looked at Beetlejuice "its funny Mr. Beetleman never talked about having a brother…" Lydia interjected quickly "He never talked about family at all mother of course we never heard him talk about his nephew. Well anyways we have places to be and things to do goodbye!" Lydia practically ran from the house dragging her fiancé with her. He didn't seem to mind after enjoying a couple of bugs along the way. After the heart stopping episode with her parents she treated Beej to beetle burgers. She smiled "You seemed a lot braver than I did Beetlejuice. I wanted to scream." He smiled "Usually I'm the one who has that effect on you and I like it." She giggled "Only if you spin your head at the same time." He looked at her "Why?" She shrugged "One good scream deserves another." She screamed and he spun his head around at the same time. After getting looked at them until they realized it was a table with Beetlejuice then returned to their own food. After they finished Lydia proposed something "Beej come with me to the agency tomorrow." He smiled evilly and said "Do you want me to prank them Lyds?" She shook her head "No I have something better in mind." He was anxious to hear what she had planned "Babes you have to tell me? What are you going to do?" She placed two fingers on her lips "I'm not spoiling it." He looked somewhat defeated "Aww… Babes come on…" She smiled and on their way out finished with three words "I prefer surprises." The day ended with pranks pulled by none other than Beetlejuice and Lydia picking up a book about magic at the shocking mall's new bookstore.

The Netherworld invites were sent the following day. The rest of the Netherworld was shocked. Bully knew he couldn't do anything he was too busy hiding from barbecue sauce and spurned by Lydia. Prince Vince was informed that he would have to look for a princess elsewhere. The next morning Beej awoke in bed alone. The ghoul sat up and looked around wondering where Lydia went. She was making breakfast and had her new book in her hand it was called 'Custom Spells made easy.' He floated into the kitchen seeing the book "What's that you're reading Lyds?" She set down the book with care "Oh I'm learning how to make more of my own spells aside from Sangre Del Sol." He frowned and it hit the floor until he said "But Babes you don't need to do that! You have me!" She smiled and put a beetle omelet in front of him "Yes Beetlejuice and I am grateful for that but I would like to learn some on my own…Just in case." He picked up the book then turned into a tied rope "Just in case? Lyds after we tie the knot we won't have to be apart and you won't need magic." Lydia swiped her book back "Beej…I have potential and I want to put it to use. Case closed."

She served herself a quick breakfast before they went to the modeling agency where Lydia had Beetlejuice come in with her. When she talked to Form he waited off to the side wondering what she had up her sleeve. When they walked towards him he could hear Lydia say "Anyone I choose?" Form merely nodded to confirm it. Lydia posed to showcase Beetlejuice "I choose him." Form didn't like it and said "Are you sure he's right for it? We have others to choose from…." She shook her head "I'm sure you do but he's the most fit for it with his history and the fact that he's my fiancé anyways." Form stopped trying to talk her out of it then walked away to make arrangements…and obtain aspirin. She giggled and Beej just looked at her "Babes I'm still in the dark here." Soon enough he was lead to wardrobe and put on a toga and helmet then told to stand in a chariot with flaming skeleton horses. Lydia stepped onto the chariot with a Persephone toga that had a boat neck orientation with a rip in it and flowers in her hair. She looked up at him "Perfect for Hades Beej now put one hand on the reigns and the other around my waist." He saw how it all pulled together she wanted to stand beside him in a photo shoot as her opposite even though everyone else was not thrilled with the idea. The worst part was that Form could not say no since it was literally written in stone.

After the shoot Lydia was given some pictures one large and two wallet sizes. She of course gave one to Beetlejuice and let him drive home so she could read however, Beetlejuice still didn't think she needed the book and let her know it "Babes why are you still reading that?" She ignored him getting into very interesting chapters. He let it pass for now having some ideas of his own. The ghost carnival was in town and he wanted to take Lydia since the cannibal carnival would most likely have repercussions. The rides were awesome and she shook her head when Beetlejuice made a ride 'malfunction' but still laughed at his antics. The tilt-a-whirl was renamed the tilt and hurl, the merry-go-round was now the scary-go round and so on. However Beetlejuice didn't sabotage the tunnel of love Lydia wanted to go with him through it. She thought it was sweet since it was the Netherworld version but he was ready to hurl since he found it cutesy but he did it because Lydia wanted to. He also let Lydia press his tuxedo and set is aside for the wedding because she wanted to. He noticed the pattern emerging Lydia was calling all the shots from the wedding day to everyday. He confronted her about it over some quick carnival food he had French fried flies and she was content with a slimeade. He ate one "Lyds I feel like I'm out of the loop with you these days." A large circle showed up around Lydia and surprise he was not in it with her. She removed it "What are you talking about Beetlejuice?" He crunched on another fly "Babes you wanted to plan the wedding that's fine but now you're making all the choices and now you want to learn magic? What am I supposed to do Babes?!" She was stunned "Maybe support me like I have supported you even when you've done some very very….stupid things!" He became angry "STUPID!? Look whose talking candle girl!" She gasped then began to look upset "Beetlejuice….How could you say that…?" He finally realized the damage he had done but it was too late. Lydia left with Doomy and crying she went to the agency figuring that if she did some work her mind would be off of this. Form noticed Lydia was in a moment of weakness he let her switch to photographer for a while until they struck a deal in his office. In the evening Lydia went back to the roadhouse where Beetlejuice was thinking he could try to say…something. She dropped off Doomy and threw her things into her bat duffel her most likely soon to be Ex fiancé asked "Babes what is going on?" She glared at him "I'm not staying here while you feel that way and while you're at it tell your parents were canceling the wedding. I don't care what you do with the cake!" He could only watch her go Halloween was in a week and she was about to call it all off!

After she left he sulked until he got it into his mind to look for her the neighbors had no idea so he went to see Chloro Form. A butler let Beetlejuice in and he was taken to an office Form saw Beetlejuice come in "Nice to see you take a seat…Franco tell the maid to bring tea." The butler bowed and left the room Form waited for him to leave before asking "So what brings you here?" He looked around the room "Lydia and I got into a fight now I can't find her. No one knows where she is so I came here to nose around." His nose grew and he sniffed the room until there was a knock on the door. Form spoke "Must be the tea..Come in" then the door opened and a sleek figure wearing maid's outfit came in and with a familiar voice said "I've brought the tea as requested." Beetlejuice couldn't believe what he saw the maid was Lydia! She had a chance to set down the tray before he held her by the arms "Lyds! What are you doing here!?" She looked at him and only said "tea?" He took a few steps back "Babes don't you even recognize me? What have you done with her Form?"Chloro merely laughed "Nothing at all she was so mad at you after the fight she came to the agency trying to work off frustration. I noticed and we struck a deal until her place is finished. She works as a maid for room and board keeping the money she makes from the agency." She served two cups of tea "If that is all I require time to practice." Form heard that and smirked "Actually I would like to see how far along you are in your practice." She bowed and took out her book of custom spells "If you say so…"then flipped through her book then spoke softly posing her right hand. Before them came a light and from that light a man wearing a red suit, long crimson hair tied back, and a shining smile she presented him "This is my shikigami his name is Faust." Form seemed pleased "Splendid Persephone what can he do?" Faust opened the door and Lydia walked through "Let's go to the back and I'll show you." Once in the backyard she was ready to show what Faust could do and Beetlejuice was already feeling replaced however what could this pretty boy do? Robots were released and Lydia spoke "Faust turn them into scrap metal." No later did he dash right into the line up his hands turned into blades he hit them in the weak spots to show cunning, pierced through the armor to show strength, and the very last he looked to Lydia as if asking how she wanted it dismantled. She said only three words "Tear it apart." In less than five minutes he was sitting on top of the torso of the dismembered robot. Beetlejuice growled and smugly said "I can do that…" She turned to Form "Now the ultimate challenge I think we can do it." Form was not hesitant in the least "Once they take their places release the sandworm!" Beetlejuice was taken back "SANDWORM!?! LYDS!!!" He was about to run out to save her in the middle of the sand field but Form said "wait…watch."

The sandworm surfaced and appeared over Lydia to devour her she softly said "Alright Faust show me what you can do." The man showed up like a phantom on the sandworm's head then did what Beetlejuice had done when he thought it was a fake sandworm he let it eat him. The sandworm licked its lips ready to eat Lydia until it paused looking uncomfortable. A hole was carved in its side and out came Faust holding the worm's heart in his hands. Lydia nodded "good job." As the beast fell then she collapsed as well and Faust disappeared. She was taken into the house by Franco the butler to her private room Beetlejuice was told to leave but he hid outside until nightfall. When it was dark enough he stealthily went through the mansion finding Lydia's room. She was awake wearing a black camisole and black silk pajama pants. He closed the door behind him she looked at him "Beetlejuice what are you doing here?" He tried to come up with a lame excuse "I was… making a pest of myself…" She shrugged "Fine then go on." He started to cry "Alright Lyds I came to get you! Being without you again is too much! Babes come back with me?" She nodded "sure." He was surprised it was easy too easy… the door opened it was Faust… Beetlejuice was mad and punched him Lydia shouted "OUCH!!" When he hit the floor "Beetlejuice don't hit him! He's an extension of my magic…" Beetlejuice didn't know what to say "so he's you?" She picked herself up "yes he only exists as long I can concentrate on holding him." She snapped her fingers and he was gone "He's just a puppet Beej no need to be jealous." He roared "Jealous!? I could rip up robots too!" She hushed him saying "Beetlejuice put a sock in it!" Then one of his dirty socks appeared in his mouth while she threw her things in the duffel yet again. When they left her room the doors that lead to the kitchen started closing which was the fastest way was out of the mansion. "Beej we have to hurry!" she told him then noticed he was wearing his red tuxedo with the white ruffle shirt he nodded "Oh I forgot to tell you I didn't cancel the wedding." She ran alongside him "I wouldn't have it any other way." When they got to the door he used his body to keep the doors open "Go Babes I can't hold it that long!"She went through then took his hand "Let's go Beej we have our wedding to get to. I just need my dress but that's for later."A few ghouls came out to face them but over course Beetlejuice had an idea "Babes let's bowl them over." He turned into a bowling ball and she threw him "Strike!" she said before picking him up and putting him in Doomy's driver side seat then jumped in herself "Alright Doomy let's go we have to pick up the Netherworld guests." Doomy joyfully beeped going to the roadhouse where the guests were waiting then Lydia transported them all to the hotel in her world where her family was dressed up in complete masquerade although her mother was flamboyant as always saying "Lydia! You must get ready! Everyone is waiting!" She smiled and while she was being dragged away said "Alright mother." Beetlejuice went to stand by the podium waiting for her. Lydia put on her dress, dark make up, drew a beetle on her cheek with eye liner, added sparkles, and put on her high heeled red shoes. She took one last look at herself in the set of three mirrors before taking her picture by setting up a camera and hitting the button because she would trust no one else with her pictures. After that she was ready…

The song started and she took a deep breath before starting her walk down the aisle…Netherworlders on Beetlejuice's side and Peaceful Pines people on Lydia's all eyes on her. When she got up to the front standing side by side with Beetlejuice the Netherworld representative started with the vows "Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or hold your peace for eternity." A sword was taken from its scabbard "I protest!" said a voice from the back. Everyone gasped and the Netherworlders knew who it was…Prince Vince. He went up to the front with the soon to be wed couple "Lydia shall my princess!" Beetlejuice stood to defend her "In your dreams Prince!" Lydia stepped back "Be careful Beetlejuice he looks serious!" Beetlejuice turned to her and with his smooth voice said "My dear Lydia I will not let this royal pain interfere with our happiness..." His voice changed back to normal "Now take a seat Vince!" Lydia wouldn't allow Vince to ruin this so she took a deep breath and said "Faust!" The man came through the door and spoke for the first time "Yes baby sister?" She smiled "Show me what you're made of brother." He got on one knee as if being knighted before turning into a blade everyone was confused including her fiancé "Brother? Sister Lyds what was he talking about I thought you said he was a puppet?" Lydia smiled carrying Faust in blade form then took a fighting stance before Vince "He's like the brother I never had Beetlejuice…Now for the other issue take a seat Prince Vincent or I will give you a reason to cry." He refused to stand down "I won't lose you to him Lydia!" After the protest Lydia made a proposal "'Winner of the bout has their demands heard. Agreed?" He nodded before their blades started to clash. Lydia's father was in shock and her mother was just wondering when she learned to fence.

Lydia evaded Vince easily but he kept charging which annoyed her little but it left her with a perfect opening which she took but it was a feint! Vince made a small cut to her cheek she grinded her teeth "You're finished Vince!" and with a swing she brought the blade to his throat. If she had moved it toward him anymore it would kill him…again if he was not already dead. "My demands…" she started then looked to Beetlejuice "Beej you give the demands." She sheathed Faust and Beetlejuice turned into a boot and kicked out Prince Vince. Lydia smiled "You gave him the old boot." After that was dealt with words were said once more until the words that meant the most were said after the ring exchange "You may kiss the bride." Beetlejuice slowly moved to kiss Lydia but she was a little more eager and showed it by kissing him first needless to say he liked that. After the ceremony they went to the ballroom the first thing in sight was Buddy with the cake from Carlos' Bakery! The cake was fantastic and the tables were all set up just how Lydia had planned although Beetlejuice was the one that hired a Netherworld DJ. They had their first dance on the floor he even made them float to prevent stepping on her dress. The beings from the Netherworld were happy but still confused that the sweetest girl they have ever known marries…Beetlejuice?

Lydia lead her new husband off of the dance floor after that dance to show him something "Beej I had Buddy make something especially for you…it's a groom cake." The cake was a trophy with his picture on edible printed paper right in the center of the cup, with a hand on each side, and was on a stand that was still cake but decorated to look like a wooden stand with a gold plate that said 'Beetlejuice #1'. He posed by it as she took a picture of Beetlejuice and the cake Buddy made. It was obvious Buddy from Cake Boss was and is quite a talent (It's true I love Cake Boss). Lydia smiled there was one more surprise from the cake Lydia smiled "and one more thing Beej. Go ahead buddy." He hit a switch under the board holding the cake and the recording said "I love you Beetlejuice!" in Lydia's voice (yes he has made talking cakes like Alfy!). Beetlejuice hugged her like no other day. He tried a piece and it was vanilla inside (=^.^=). It was almost too perfect he didn't want to say anything and mess it up. The party went on and it looked like Lydia's parents got used to the idea of having a son in law however, having him as a son-in-law was another thing all together.

Beetlejuice's family was wondering how he got a wonderful girl like Lydia to marry him while his Uncle told bad jokes talking to Lydia's Uncle who brought his creepy, ugly dummy. Lydia danced with Beetlejuice all night and he even forgot about the gift table. Although no one told him that he couldn't ask for money as a wedding gift so Lydia luckily had them registered in stores from both realms. After a while there were only two things to do. One was leaving and the second was taking the Netherworld guests home which was something Beetlejuice could do on his own and return without Lydia's aid now that they had said "I do." When they went outside the unmarried women gathered in a cluster then Lydia tossed the bouquet and to everyone's surprise the one who received the flowers was meek little Prudence with her red hair and large glasses.

They drove off a distance then Beetlejuice met up with the Netherworld guests taking them home before returning to Lydia who was waiting with Doomy going to a secluded place in her realm before going to the resort Beetlejuice had tried to take Lydia before however they didn't spend a lot of time in the lobby. The ghosts and ghouls saw them a little differently he was the prankster that married the Persephone model. When she heard a stuffed shirt make a crack about her new husband she merely glared which elicited a favorable reaction…the offender saw fit to check out early. After this it was obvious….this couple was going to bring on hell! The moments winded down before they went to their room closing the door behind them putting a 'do not disturb' sign on it. I could write a whole play by play of what they did behind those doors…However I won't…I choose not to at this time… So this is the end of The Demon and the Doll. However fret not here is a little fast forward!!

=^.^=

Lydia was feeling a little off one day and while Beej was collecting toenails and planning pranks until he saw she looked green. She was rushed to a Netherworld doctor because it was the closest thing available. Beetlejuice waited in the waiting room with his new friend Ryan whose girlfriend, Eris, was sitting in with Lydia for emotional support. Beetlejuice thought he would need the 'support' when he heard Lydia shout from the examination room "I'M WHAT?!?!?!" A clunk was heard after that and Eris was heard "Crap she fainted….Doc please help me get her up!" Beetlejuice ran in "Lydia! What's wrong Doc?!" The doctor helped set Lydia down "I think that's for Lydia to tell you when she wakes up. She'll be fine." Beetlejuice was clueless unlike Eris and the doctor while Ryan was wondering what to make Eris for dinner…He figured it was best not to meddle at the moment.

(I will be writing a follow up so whenever I put that up I hope you enjoy it ;3!!)


End file.
